Move On
by StarNerve
Summary: Joy feels upset after Fear and Disgust started dating. Thanks to Sadness, she confesses her feelings for Fear hoping it could help her be herself again. But instead, Joy was left heartbroken. One-sided Joy/Fear. Fear/Disgust, and Joy/Sadness friendship. I'm not against Rawcoli because I find it cute as well, but I'll always be a Starnerve shipper.
1. Chapter 1: Confession

**Hey, you guys! I know it's been a while. I've had several errands to run off to but for now I'm back. I'm a bit disappointed too. -_-**

 **Somewhere I saw a link to a video displaying mentions of Inside Out's deleted scenes and all Disear fans can squeal their lungs out when I say this:**

 **It was** ** _going_** **to be canon.**

 **So yes, I'm a bit heartbroken to hear that. I mean, I've always been a Starnerve shipper right to the end, but hearing that was upsetting. You guys win this round! I don't mind Disear… I just don't find it possible. It could happen and if it does then I respect that. :)**

 **So here's a little one-sided Starnerve for everyone. Angst is one of the genres I'm good at, and I'm going to portray it for Joy.**

* * *

I watched Disgust and Fear sitting on the couch together. They seemed to be having a good time. The two started dating ever since Disgust pressed that Puberty Button. If Riley changes, so do we. Everyone was happy for them, even Anger! Sadness wasn't too happy because she knew I liked Fear as well. I'll admit… I do like him. A lot. But Disgust and Fear were happy together – as in really happy. Fear loved her and not me. I somewhat pretended I was happy, maybe even being the happiest to hear about it, but I guess that wasn't entirely true. After they started doing showing their affection, with all the hugging, kissing, and flirting, I tried my best to ignore them. And if I stared at them, I would tell them how happy I was for them.

But am I happy?

I am because those two are happy. But something inside me made me believe that I wasn't. Whenever I saw them hug, I would sigh – wondering what it would be like if Fear hugged _me_. When he confessed to her, right in front of everyone, I wondered how he would react if _I_ confessed my feelings for him. And when I saw them kiss… okay let's not go there.

Okay I cry a little in private.

Is that so wrong?

Why am I making such a big deal about this anyway? Is this what puberty is like? Is this how puberty affects the us– Riley's emotions? If I had a heart, it would be tearing apart piece by piece by now. And the thing is, they kiss at least once everyday, which made me want to run away and cry in peace. I got to stop acting like this! This isn't me. That's Sadness. I'm Joy for Riley's sake!

Taking a glance at them, I saw the two kissing yet again. They even giggled to each other. And I know I said Anger was happy for them before, but now he's just plainly grossed out. Sadness chose not to comment on their relationship. And as for me, well, I snapped.

"Look I'm sorry, but can you guys stop?" I snapped all of a sudden. I froze and turned pale. I think I just spoke my mind. Disgust simply rolled her eyes and took Fear's hand.

"Sorry. If you don't like the affection, we'll go elsewhere. Come on, Fear," she said, pulling Fear with her.

"Uh, okay sure!" He paused and turned to me. My eyes widened at his purple orbs and I looked away, trying to hold back tears.

"Joy, are you okay?" he asked and tried to reach his hand out to touch my shoulder. It's as if he was talking to me for the first time since their relationship started. I felt my chest tighten and backed away.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I lied. "If you'll excuse me, I need to be… anywhere but here. I just need to think about something." And with that, I ran.

"Joy!" I heard Fear shout. I didn't bother to turn back. It hurts too much to do so. I went straight to my room and shut the door. Then I sank down and finally broke down sobbing. If I wanted to, I could scream my non-existent heart out. But I can't unless if I want everyone else to hear me. Everything I felt for Fear, everything I've done for him, it all went to waste. And even if I do confess one day, it'll only tear us apart even more. Disgust might hate me for falling for him too. When all hope was lost, I heard a knock on the door.

I wiped my tears and tried to sound like myself. "Come in."

The door opened and I saw a small figure come in. "Sadness?"

"Joy… don't cry," she said as she closed the door and sat down next to me. Between Sadness and I, she's the only one who knows how often I cry. Whenever I cry, she senses it and comforts me by being herself. I took Sadness into my arms and hugged her like a teddy bear.

"That's okay… let it out," Sadness whispered.

"I know I cried knowing I couldn't make Riley happy…" I whispered back shakily. "But to see Fear with someone else… has never made me cry this hard in my life."

"I know… you wanted them both to be happy… especially Fear."

"Yes but… I wish he knew how I felt. And it hurts too much to say it," I sniffed and hugged Sadness tighter. Sadness hugged back. I felt like Bing Bong when Sadness tried to cheer him up. And now the thought of Bing Bong just made me cry even more.

"I bet he would accept your feelings if you confessed," Sadness said.

"Why? He loves Disgust now. And he's obviously not into me so why would he accept my feelings?"

"But you two are close, probably the closest pair in HQ! Surely he will accept your feelings."

"And even if he did, then what difference does it make – besides the possible fact that we won't be as close anymore?" I argued hopelessly.

"You just need to try I guess. Come with me." Sadness pulled me up and led me out of my room.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You're going to confess."

"What? Are you insane?"

"If you don't let it out now, then you'll never be able to get over it. You might be as sad as I am and Riley might not be happy if you're not happy. This has to stop," she said encouragingly.

I flinched. I've been so focused on moping over rejection I forgot about my purpose for Riley. I almost forgot anyway. Sadness is right. I need to move on. I don't even know if I'll move on whether I confess or not. But here goes nothing.

The two of us met with the remaining three worried emotions. I saw Fear and Disgust hugging each other worriedly because of me. And Anger was just pacing around the room. My face fell when I saw them hug.

"Joy, there you are! Are you okay?" Fear asked again.

"You don't need to ask her twice, honey," said Disgust. She looked at me with concern. "If there's anything wrong, Joy, please let us know."

I smiled sadly. "Thanks Disgust."

"No, seriously, is there a problem?" Anger asked.

"No, no, it's fine," I chuckled, trying to put a grin on my face.

"Fear," Sadness interjected.

"Yes?"

"Joy wants to talk to you… alone," she stated. I looked at her, stunned. "Sadness! What are you doing?"

"Uh, sure."

Sadness turned to me. "You can do it. He needs to know," she whispered. I took a deep breath and turned around. "Follow me." Fear nodded and obliged.

As we re-entered my room, Fear came in and we were alone together. I sat on my bed and looked down. He sat next to me.

"Hey, what's wrong? You seem different today," he murmured softly. I just sighed. "It's… not important."

"If it's not important then why did Sadness want you to talk to me alone?" he asked.

"Well, you know her… plus I kinda wanted to be alone until she came in. I mean, I guess it's best to be alone sometimes," I confessed. It was so unlike me to say something like that. I blame puberty for that. That stupid button ruined everything.

"What are you saying? Being alone is NOT the best thing ever! It's like you have no one to talk to and you're afraid that someone might be there even though there isn't anyone there! Why do you like being alone anyway? I thought only Sadness believed that," he said, slowly starting to panic.

"That way no one can hurt you," I whispered.

"What?"

"I wanted to be alone so that no one can hurt me. Now I know how Sadness feels…" I covered my eyes with my hands, trying to hold back more tears that were threatened to fall

Fear glared. "Hurt you? Who hurt you? If anyone tried to hurt you, I swear I'm gonna-"

"You hurt me." I saw Fear freeze for a moment after I said that. Then he looked at me with surprise and concern.

"Me? Hurting you?" he stammered. I hesitated but nodded.

"W-why would I—Now Joy," he said sternly. "Joy, you know I would _never_ hurt you."

"Yes you have I mean-" I groaned and stood from my bed, pacing around the room. "Ugh! J- just forget it. You wouldn't understand."

"What do you mean I wouldn't understand? I want to know why you've been acting this way. I mean ever since Disgust and I-" Fear paused and from what I noticed, he figured everything out. I immediately looked away and stopped struggling for tears to fall. I tried not to huff or show any proof that I was crying. He knew… He knew how I felt.

"Joy…" he started. "Are you-"

"Get out!" I shouted all of a sudden, scaring Fear. I was soon filled with guilt. How could I have said that to him? I turned around, head down, and pushed Fear outside my room. "I'm sorry, Fear, I just can't handle myself right now."

"Wait, answer my question fir-"

"Yes, Fear, I was jealous! And yes, I do like you – scratch that, I love you! I know you never loved me back and I know you'll probably never be my friend again so just leave me alone please! You love Disgust, and I get that, but I just can't bear to see you two together anymore. Good night!" I cried and slammed the door, not caring if my voice went echoing throughout HQ. I ignored him calling out my name. I didn't want to hear his words. Whether he said that he accepts my feelings or not, nothing will change. Instantly I threw myself on my bed and sobbed myself to sleep.

It was finished.

I confessed.

And I don't know what he thinks of me anymore. He probably hates me for certain reasons, the first and foremost one being my confession. But he loves Disgust and I don't want my feelings to change that. I need to accept it and move on. I must stay happy at all costs.

But now, I can't bring myself to do any of that.

* * *

 **I'm going to leave it at that. If you guys want another chapter, feel free to scream it out in the review section. I hope I didn't make you cry too hard. If I did, here have some tissues. I nearly cried while writing this. I've been through situations like that before.**

 **So yea, here's a little angst fic for you all to enjoy and maybe cry your hearts out or something like that. I'm working on the second chapter, if anyone wants a second chapter. As for the ToD, I still haven't started due to writer's block. I feel sorry for Joy in this though.**

 **As I said, I'm not against Fear/Disgust. They may not feel compatible to me, but they can be a cute pairing. So it's true they wanted to make the pairing canon, but I will always be a Starnerve shipper.**

 **I do not own Inside Out nor its characters. Feel free to read and review! And maybe blow on a few tissues while you're at it.**


	2. Chapter 2: It's Time to Move On (End)

Fear walked back to the remaining Emotions. Disgust stepped forward with worry. "Fear, what happened? I heard Joy scream! What did you do?"

Sadness' lips quivered and she began to cry as well. "Did she say it?"

"Say what? What did she say?" Disgust interjected.

"She… confessed," Fear announced.

"Well that's not surprising," Anger said nonchalantly.

"Confessed… as in she likes you too?" Disgust asked. Fear looked down with guilt. She gave her boyfriend a comforting hug. She showed no signs of jealousy. In fact, she was never jealous. She had to see that coming. "What did you tell her?"

"I would have told her it was okay if she didn't kick me out of her room," Fear sighed guiltily. "I feel awful for not seeing it sooner!"

"You have been ignoring her lately ever since you two got together," murmured Sadness.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sadness… so she's been feeling this way ever since we got together and I didn't know about this!?" Fear stammered.

Sadness looked down and nodded. "At one point she wanted to quit HQ because she couldn't bear seeing you two together. I caught her trying to run away through the recall tube but I convinced her to stay. She stayed for us and for Riley to be happy," she answered.

Everyone couldn't believe what they just heard, especially Fear. Joy was that depressed? She was never depressed – EVER! This was Joy he was thinking about. To hear her do something like that made him fear the worst. "I got to talk to her!"

"There's no use trying, nitwit, Joy's asleep already!" Anger barked. Disgust nodded. "He's right. Let's get some shuteye for now and have a chat with Joy tomorrow."

Sadness said nothing and went straight to her room. Fear looked down and sighed. "Okay, fine. But first thing in the morning, I'm talking to her," he swore.

The rest of the night went silent. Riley had no dreams and for some reason she felt anything but happy. She was sad, scared, mad, and disgusted, but never happy. Joy wasn't around to make her day that night.

The next day, the four emotions wake up in silence. Normally when they woke up, they would hear Joy singing and playing with various instruments as their alarm. This time was different. She wasn't there. As everyone got out of bed and headed to the main room, they noticed Joy sitting there. She wasn't jumping and she wasn't giggling. She wasn't crying either. She just sat there. Sadness was the first to walk up to her.

"Hello," she greeted. Joy turned to her and smiled. She looked fine. "Hello, Sadness," she greeted back. Then she turned to everyone. "Oh, good morning, you guys!" she greeted.

"Uh… hey," muttered Anger.

"Hi… you seem different," Disgust pointed out.

Fear sighed and couldn't hold it in anymore. "Joy… Look I just wanna say I'm sorry for-"

"It's okay, don't worry about it!" Joy protested.

"No, NO it's not okay. What I discovered last night was definitely not okay!" Fear cried.

"I understand. You accept my feelings and I'm happy with that. I kind of want to move on. My purpose is to make Riley happy. And loving you was getting in the way of that," Joy confessed. Everyone was there to hear it. Anger and Disgust had their eyes wide. Sadness went over to hold Joy's hand comfortingly. Joy looked down and smiled.

"Look, I accept your feelings and I still want to be close with you. I always have! And I never expected my relationship with Disgust to affect you so greatly. I'm very sorry. And please don't quit because we all need you! Riley needs you too," Fear replied.

Joy giggled and sighed. "I know you do. I'm sorry for trying to quit. It was stupid of me for doing that. Oh and I'm sorry too, Disgust."

"Huh? What are you sorry for?" she asked.

"I shouldn't have loved Fear. What I said probably made you furious so—"

Disgust ran to her and held both Joy's hands into hers. "Joy, honey, I'm not mad at all! I was worried for you. I never knew our relationship could break you down this low and I'm sorry. _We're_ sorry. It was good that you were being honest otherwise we would have pushed you to your limits without realizing it. And what we saw in you was way out of character for you. Please don't be upset with us!"

Joy smiled warmly and gave Disgust a tight hug. "Thanks, Disgust. Don't let my feelings get in the way of your relationship. I mean I'm happy you two got together…"

"Joy," Disgust said sternly.

"No, I'm serious. I really was happy when you two got together. I was only upset for myself. Other than that, you two deserve each other," Joy admitted painfully. "I promise I'll get over it."

"We don't want you to get over it, Joy. We want you to accept it. Our relationship won't ruin our friendships with you," Disgust said. "We all love you, Joy."

 **Joy's POV**

I felt like crying inside. Disgust is right. I need to accept their relationship. Today might be a good start. The two of us let go of the hug. "I love you guys too," I said. As Disgust stepped back, Fear stepped in. "Am… am I forgiven?" he asked.

I controlled myself from blushing and nodded. I felt a single tear fall and I wiped it away hastily. "Y-Yeah..."

"Do you… wanna hug or something?" he asked awkwardly. The two of us stammered incoherently. But I had to come up with the straight answer. "Yes."

Immediately, Fear pulled me in and hugged me as tightly as he could. I buried my face in his chest and hugged back.

"I'm sorry, Joy," he whispered. "I promise I'll never hurt you again. I never meant to and I never wanted to. Please don't be sad."

"I won't." Both of us let go immediately and smiled.

"You feel better now, Joy?" Anger asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, you guys," I answered. So I never got a kiss from him. That's fine. So he didn't reciprocate my feelings. That's also fine. But the thing I'm okay with the most was that hug. It was never a sign that he loved me back. It was a sign of our friendship. Disgust and Fear were together now. What happened? I broke down with envy. But now, I just want the two to be happy. My selfishness for Fear almost made me want to run away.

How can I make myself happy? I have to accept it.

I have to stay. I can't quit. Ever.

I gotta stay happy for Riley, despite puberty kicking in.

What hurt the most was being so close to Fear I started harboring feelings of my own.

It's time to move on.

* * *

 **Yeah… that's not the ending even I would hope for. I bet some of you expected Fear to get over Disgust and love Joy but that's not how it works. Some of you were** ** _originally_** **Starnerve lovers, and I prefer not to say who, and you somehow converted into Rawcoli fans instead. I know I'm not against Rawcoli but if ANYONE so just rubs it in my face and insults Starnerve, I am going to start a riot against Rawcoli. Actually I won't I would be furious. I respect Rawcoli but don't make me disrespect it due to your bashing - that is if you bash it. Everyone must respect each other's opinions. I am not against any pairing to be honest. I do my best to respect them.**

 **Anyways, that's all from me. I'm sorry for the short and slightly sucky ending. Feel free to do whatever you want. But if you bash my story and rub your love for Rawcoli beating Starnerve in my face, feel free to burn in Anger's head and cease to exist in the abyss. You can say you love Rawcoli more than Starnerve. That's fine. But if you say Starnerve sucks and Rawcoli's the best… well, you know what's gonna happen. I won't tolerate anyone's flames just as anyone can't tolerate Anger's flames.**

 **On the bright side, I'm quite happy that it's a deleted scene – even if there was Joy/Fear in it… or any pairing for that matter. It's because Inside Out's not about romance. It's about the emotions of a young girl finding a purpose within her head. It's mainly about family and friendship. So for now, any pairing that gets together can be fan made. And before the movie even started, instantly I thought Joy and Fear would make a cute couple.**

 **At this rate, I'm not sure when I'll continue the Truth or Dare story, but don't give up hope. I'm not sure if I should give an epilogue... but I'll think about it. Until then, I'm out!**


End file.
